


Kindred Spirits

by Mondlichtdrache



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bertholdt is very much into it, M/M, PWP, Reiner is an endurance monster, blink and you miss the angst, no plot to be seen here at all, that's the whole fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:53:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25004980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mondlichtdrache/pseuds/Mondlichtdrache
Summary: Reiner is very well known for his stamina... and who says that this doesn't apply to sex, too?
Relationships: Reiner Braun/Bertolt Hoover
Comments: 2
Kudos: 121





	Kindred Spirits

**Author's Note:**

> Would anyone believe me if I said that this isn't how I imagined my ao3 debut? Well nevermind.
> 
> This is pure reibert smut. If you don't like it, idk why you even clicked on the fic in the first place, since the tags weren't exactly subtle...
> 
> Since bottom Bertl is getting more love again, I decided to jump on the band waggon too, because apparently I have nothing better to do in my free time.
> 
> Huge thanks to [EmpressCactuar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmpressCactuar/pseuds/EmpressCactuar)  
> for beta reading. Any mistakes someone find are my own of course!

Reiner is very well known for his stamina... and who says that this doesn't apply to sex, too?

The small tent was silent, except for the constant stream of weak moans leaving Bertholdt's lips and the sound of skin slapping against skin, as Reiner thrusted into him, showing no signs of getting tired soon. 

Bertholdt couldn’t be happier. Reiner was positively fucking his brains out by now, but that was exactly what he wanted. He asked Reiner to help take his mind of everything, just for a little while, and as always the other boy delivered, putting one of his thick arms around Bertholdt's waist and pulling him deeper on his cock, grinding into him. 

Not having to worry about anything but the thick cock pushing into him again and again was pure bliss. Bertholdt felt his climax approaching, but the tight cloth around his dick prevented him from coming yet again. Reiner hasn’t touched him there since they started. He should be frustrated or at least annoyed, instead he opted on riding Reiner even harder, giving as good as he get, letting the other know exactly how much he loved being used by him like this.

He wanted to jerk himself off and just cum over them both so badly, but he didn’t dare to. Not that Reiner wouldn’t let him - the other loved to see Bertholdt cumming on his cock. But Reiner had so much more stamina than he did in literally every way, and Bertholdt felt bad if he would just selfishly chase after his own orgasm, while Reiner wasn’t even close to his own yet. 

Hence the clothing around his shaft, used as a makeshift cockring. They learned very quickly that he couldn’t keep up with Reiner in terms of endurance, so they had to work somehow with what they had to make sure both of them could enjoy every second of their lovemaking.

Bertholdt still remembered their first time together, as if was just yesterday. Reiner was taking him roughly from behind (not without making sure first that this was really what Bertholdt wanted), relentlessly thrusting into Bertholdt's willing body, hitting his prostate dead on more often than not. It took only a few minutes before Bertholdt came untouched, arching his back in mind-blowing pleasure. It took his foggy brain quite some time to notice that Reiner hadn’t stopped fucking him and still kept on hitting his prostate every so often so shortly after his climax. He tried to wiggle away from the blond, who didn’t notice at first. Only after he hoarsely shouted his name, did the other stop. 

“Please Reiner, no more… I can’t…” While he was an absolute mess already, Reiner still didn't look close to cumming. He was sweating a bit, the skin on his neck and shoulders were rosy and he was panting a little. But the look in his eyes was still clear and Bertholdt could tell that Reiner was surprised that he had finished already. 

Now this could be difficult... Reiner just gave it to him good and hard, exactly as Bertholdt asked from him, but now, with his body tired and overstimulated, he couldn't bear the thought of Reiner being inside him anymore. Also, he knew that Reiner wasn't so much into the hard, almost kinky sex they just had, which might be another reason why he wasn't close yet (a few tries later, he should find out that their position had nothing to do with his friends stamina. Apparently, Reiners perseverance covered more than just their tedious training as kids in the warriors program and in the cadet corps here on Paradis. It seemed to be a part of him in every aspect and as such, sex was no exception).

So, he crawled over to Reiner, who still sat on his heels, looking at him with this confused, slightly goofy expression of his. Bertholdt pulled the condom off the blond and opened his lips invitingly. 

“Use my mouth,” he said, when the other didn’t move, clearly hesitating. Eventually, Reiner grabbed his dick and slowly pushed it into his waiting mouth, a satisfied sigh leaving him, before slowly fucking his mouth.  
He also remembered how his jaw ached, when Reiner finally came after some time, but not before Bertholdt eventually pulled of the others erection and jerked him off. 

“I’m sorry,” Reiner mumbled. He hid his face in the crock of Bertholdt's neck, almost looking ashamed of himself. Bertholdt smiled, letting his finger wander through the others blond hair.

“Don’t be,” he said, while Reiner nuzzled his collarbone, “Actually, I think it’s kind of hot. And it’s just typical for you. I’m not even sure why I was surprised at first…” He felt Reiner smiling calmly now, once again being reminded of how low the others self-esteem actually was, and how he often hid his insecurity behind his soldier persona. It was a shame, really, and Bertholdt decided that he was having none of that. 

Reiner wasn’t embarrassed anymore that he usually lasted so much longer than his partner and Bertholdt had zero shame using his stamina to his full advantage. He got quite skilled at sucking cock once he learned to control his gag reflexes - which was necessary, since nothing on Reiners body could be considered small. The other boy was never rough with him, except when Bertholdt explicitly asked for it. Bertholdt loved taking Reiner and feeling full, but he loved feeling safe under Reiners heavy body more. 

He didn't wanted to seem ungrateful, but when Reiner changed his angle just a bit, he couldn’t stop whining, clawing at broad back. 

“Please tell me you’re close,” he moaned. 

Reiner just chuckled, before he started sucking on his throat and letting his big hands roam around his body, paying close attention to his chest and nipples (he wasn’t as sensitive there as Reiner was, but it still felt good), before putting them on his hips again. 

When Reiner increased the tempo of his thrusts once more, Bertholdt was barely able to hold himself upright anymore, his limbs turned into jelly. A constant stream of weak moans left him and he felt himself drooling all over himself, but he couldn’t care less. 

Reiner positively held him upright now, his own body barely listening to him anymore as Reiner thrusted into him again and again until suddenly, he stopped. 

“Bertl,” he mumbled, but the other didn’t react, except for a quiet sight. “Bertl, come on. I’m close”

They shuffled around a bit, until Reiner sat on their shared blankets with his legs crossed, beckoning Bertholdt to come closer. Which he did, his thighs shaking when he grabbed the others dick and slowly sinking onto him again, letting out a content sigh. 

With shaky hands, he tried to pull off the cloth around his cock, but he couldn’t open the small knot. His dick was aching and wet, precum leaking everywhere and he just wanted to cum so badly.

“Here, let me,” Reiner said in a calm voice. He nodded frantically when the other opened that devilish thing with quick fingers, Bertholdt sighting heavenly when he finally, finally took that damned thing off. 

Bertholdt barely moved his hips at all, before he came all over himself, Reiner not too far behind. 

He probably blacked out afterwards. When he opened his eyes again, he was laying on his sleeping bag, Reiner wiping a wet rag over his belly. 

“Sorry,” he mumbled, but Reiner just smiled, before softly kissing his sweaty temple. 

“Don’t be,” the other said, “you were great.”

Reiner threw the blankets over them before snuggling closer to him. Within a few moments, he was fast asleep, his breathing quickly evening out. Bertholdt smiled.

For all his great endurance, Reiner was always the first to fall asleep. He stroked the others blond hair lightly, before getting in a more comfortable position himself. 

“Yeah… but you’re pretty great, too,” he said to his sleeping friend, hoping that the other would believe him one day.

**Author's Note:**

> In the other tent a few feet away, Zeke regrets not taking any ear plugs from Marley with him...
> 
> Edit: changed the layout a little bit
> 
> If you want to, come talk on [twitter](https://twitter.com/hellkaiserfox)  
> with me, my dms are always open. Thanks for reading!


End file.
